Pequeña Obsesión
by amygumms
Summary: Por que Toris era un buen chico, tan bueno que no importaba que estuviera medio mal de la cabeza y le encantara dibujar a un muchacho que jamás conoció, aunque claro, nadie sabía de su pequeña obsesión. AU. LietPol.


**Título: **Pequeña Obsesión.

**No. de palabras: **1,146. Sin notas.

**Aclaraciones: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya. La historia es mía, producto de mezclar un extraño sueño y un talento frustrado; nada importante.

* * *

Toris era un buen chico.

O al menos eso era lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba y/o decía del él. Sobre todo las señoras, no podían sacar su nombre a relucir sin ese "oh, pero que buen muchacho que es Toris" que ya parecía parte de su nombre. Que si las había ayudado con la pesada despensa o que si había ayudado a su pobre muchachita con algún trabajo pesado —realmente no era muy pesado pero Toris era tan buen muchacho que tenía flechada a una que otra vecina más joven que él y ellas no eran tan débiles como para no poder con eso pero eran jóvenes y enamoradas y estúpidas— sea como sea Toris era todo un chico ejemplar, todo un ángel en persona, vamos.

A todo esto, no solo era un pedazo de cielo o el cielo mismo sino también era bien parecido, independientemente de tener una cabello castaño enmarañado e indomable y una nariz un tanto grande, Toris tenía una sonrisa bonita que gran parte del día era posible verla, era amable y tenía cierta desconfianza en sí mismo; esos detalles de su personalidad creaban cierto contraste con sus defectos físicos que hacían a Toris como resultado de una combinación demasiado adorable. Y aunque no fuera para nada atlético, la vida le había canjeado esto por un don hacia las artes, pintura y dibujo para ser más exactos. Por qué Toris era todo un prodigio en ello y, como solía bromear su padre, este don lo dio a conocer desde la primera vez que tuvo un lápiz en sus manos.

Aquel día era soleado, caluroso y tedioso, con más de una clase libre, sin nada que hacer; una pésima combinación. Por suerte para Toris había soñado con su inspiración de toda la vida lo que hizo que, a pesar del aburrido día en la escuela, estuviera de un buen humor e inspiración todo el día y aquello de los bloques libres era más que perfecto para que siguiera haciendo caso a sus deseos y plasmarlos en su preciada libreta.

Seguía absorto en cada trazo que realizaba —finos para sus delicadas facciones, gruesos para la colorida ropa— que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba y había echado un vistazo a lo que dibujaba.

— ¡Oh, pero que monada, Toris!

Era ni más que el menor de los italianos, Feliciano Vargas.

La sangre subió rápidamente a las mejillas del castaño y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que intentar, torpemente, cubrir el dibujo con ambos brazos mientras titubeaba cosas sin sentido. Muy sabio, de veras.

—Vee~ Toris ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto el ítalo ladeando la cabeza.

—Er —carraspeo—... Estoy bien, Feli, no te preocupes —le mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Funcionó. Más o menos.

—Es muy mona la chica que dibujas, Toris. ¿Alguien en especial?

Si el color en la cara de Toris había disminuido aquel comentario hizo que volviera a tomar tono.

Negó levemente la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Vargas iba a decir algo mas pero su amigo rubio lo regaño "No debes incomodar a las personas, Toris claramente no quiere hablar de ello", se disculpó y lo arrastro hacia otro lugar. Agradeció internamente a Ludwig.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que alguien más vio su pequeña creación. Y desde entonces, un mínimo de sus amigos —que si de por si los más allegados no eran muchos— comenzaron a descubrirlo dibujando a _esa monada de chica_. Toris ya no podía hacer nada más que reír y reír para sus adentros. Si, muy linda la muchacha.

Preciado ático.

Toris amaba el ático, nunca nadie que no fuera el subía al ático así que era perfecto para pintar todo lo que le diera en gana sin temor a ser descubierto. No es que fuera algo malo ¿o sí? Pero aquello —que hace unos meses había comenzado a llamarlo su "pequeña obsesión"— le causaba el mayor de sentimiento de ocultarlo. Qué un niñato sueñe de la nada a alguien que jamás conoció, le parecía raro, le daba miedo, ¿y si lo creían desequilibrado de la cabeza? Si al principio fue por vergüenza, ahora, después de mucho tiempo, lo hacía por costumbre.

Si, definitivamente Toris amaba el ático.

Llevaba ya un mes trabajando en aquella pintura y ahora, cada que la veía le daba cierto dolor de cabeza, esa pintura era algo tan sencillo como para terminarla en unas tres semanas ¿por qué se había retardado? Muy fácil.

Sus ojos. Había soñado tantas veces con esos ojos que ya no estaba seguro de que color eran. Sabía que eran verdes y hermosos y perfectos pero aun no atinaba a la tonalidad de verde eran exactamente así que sin darse cuenta termino por pintar sus ojos con una infinidad de matices verdes, claros y oscuros.

—Muy linda, Toris.

Esta vez fue su madre quien hablo.

Ahora no se sobresaltó, solo se quedó ahí parado, estático, congelado. Esa ya no se la esperaba. Se suponía que se encontraba solo en casa. Sentía que podía morir de vergüenza. Fin.

— ¿Así que esto es lo que haces cada que vienes aquí? —pregunto con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro.

Toris se armó de valor para encarar a su mamá, ella estaba sentada en una de las maletas que se guardaban ahí, tenía en sus manos la preciada libreta con sus dibujos y se encontraba pasando sus hojas; veía con detenimiento cada dibujo. El chico no sabía qué hacer, su madre sonrío, dejo el cuaderno en sus piernas y le miro.

— ¿Es alguien que no conozca? —ese tono de ternura maternal presente en la pregunta.

El muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego pensó en lo idiota que se vería así de callado y se dignó a hablar:

—No. No es nadie realmente.

—Tantos dibujos de ella me dicen lo contrario.

Y esa sensación de miedo y vergüenza volvió a aparecer después de muchos años. ¿Y si lo creían loco? Tenía que pensar rápido.

—Yo... hace algún tiempo soñé con esta persona, no es nada; solo no recuerdo el color exacto de sus ojos.

Su madre lo miro por unos segundos, a Toris le parecieron eternos. Luego sonrío, sonrisa maternal.

—Iré a preparar la cena.

Se levantó sin decir más y se retiró del lugar, antes de cerrar la pequeña puertecita del ático

Toris llamo su atención.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Crees que...? —dejo su pregunta al aire. Realmente no sabía cómo decirlo.

—No te preocupes, ya olvide todo lo que vi.

Toris volvió hacia su pintura, pasó sus dedos sobre aquella persona y sonrío. Porque Toris era un buen chico, tan bueno que no importaba que estuviera enamorado de un muchacho que jamás conoció y extrañamente le encantaba plasmarlo con faldas y vestidos porque él sabía que al chico rubio le gustaría vestirse de esa manera por rarillo que pareciera. Claro, Toris era un muy buen muchacho.

* * *

**Segunda historia**.

Tampoco me convence, siento que alguien más lo pudo haber hecho mil veces mejor pero toda la semana me hubo estando dando vueltas y las horas libres en la escuela no me ayudaron mucho, que le voy a hacer. Otra disculpa, aun así muchas gracias si has terminado de leerlo. :corazón:


End file.
